A Will and a Way
by Doodlemoodlepoodle
Summary: Ariana Grey isn't just your normal daughter of Athena. She has the power to make things happen with just her will. And as evil is rising, she has to master her powers and use them - because she plays a big part in the war ahead.


**Chapter 1 – I come to terms with the poultry**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

 **Ariana**

I guess I should introduce myself.

Fine. My name is Ariana Grey. This is my story. You can choose if you want to read it or not. At your own risk, I guess.

Anyway, here I go.

'Come on!' I grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her to the defence wing.

'No way!' she said. 'I'm attack, you know that.'

'Fine,' I huffed. 'I'll be with Kayls, then. At least she's a defender.'

My best friends Lizzie, Kayla and Freddy got in friendly arguments like this all the time. Especially when we were playing Capture the Flag. We tended to bicker over which was better, attack or defence.

Getting off the track. Sorry.

I scaled a tree with Kayla waiting on the other side. We used to play Capture the Flag at our school oval which connected into some woods. Our team normally hid our flag in the forest, as it was hard to find.

The game went by smoothly enough, until the end. I was quietly stalking a guy trying to sneak into our side. I dropped down from the trees in front of him, and he gave a jolt.

How you get someone out in Capture the Flag is simple: you touch the buzzer on their chest. It'll ring out a bell, and will flash, so even if you're trying to sneakily keep playing, you can see the cheaters. It's a good strategy.

I tried to reach for his buzzer, but he dodged me and tripped me. I regained my balance, but by the time I did he was running in the opposite direction.

I couldn't climb a tree in time and I wasn't the fastest runner, so I cried, 'Stop!'

Looking back, that was a really stupid idea. I mean, what's it going to do? (If I was a regular mortal, of course.)

But, to my immense surprise, the boy stopped. He literally froze, like he was petrified. I stared at him in shock.

'How-'

Just then, a loud ring was heard through the woods. That was the signal that our team had won.

The boy didn't move.

I had a crazy idea. Maybe, just maybe, if my command had caused him to stop, then would it make him move again?

'Move,' I managed weakly.

The boy immediately fell face forward. He picked himself up and looked around, belwildered. Then he strolled off in the other direction casually, not caring in the least that he had just been petrified.

I was distracted loud screams.

'Oh no.'

I ran from where I was to the centre of the oval, and nearly had a heart attack.

A giant chicken was screaming, 'Blue pineapples!' while it stomped around the crowd sending people sprawling in both directions.

Okay, okay. You're probably saying, 'Hold up. As far as I know, giant poultry isn't that dangerous. Why would you be sacred of something that's used to make schnitzel?'

Well, let me tell you, they are horrifying in real life.

I ran to Freddy. 'Where's Liz?' I called desperatly over the screams. 'And Kayla?'

He shouted something I couldn't hear.

I saw a flash run up to the giant chicken. It squacked and turned around to face its attacker.

'Blue pineapples!' it screeched. I don't speak chicken (or giant chicken, whatever) but I'm pretty sur it meant 'who has he nerve to attack me?'

My blood ran cold as I realised who the figure darting around the chicken's legs was: Kayla.

'Kayla!' I screamed, running at the chicken.

Let's call the chicken Mr Schnitzel.

Mr Schnitzel turned at the noise. He glared at me. 'Blue pineapples?'

'Yeah, that's right!' I said. I had no idea what I was saying, just anything to distract him from Kayla.

I have to give her credit. While I was insulting Mr Schnitzel's meaty legs (apparently that's like, a really big insult in chicken world) she grabbed our flag, which was one of those poles with a banner on top, you know, the ones you use for soccer goals and drove it into his foot.

He screeched in pain and whirled around. Only thing was, he couldn't turn fully as the pole was still sticking out of its foot.

Kayla tried to run over to us, but in it's agitation it slammed into her sending her flying.

'Kayla!' Me, Freddy and Liz yelled at the same time. But we couldn't worry about her. We had more important things to do: like kill the giant chicken.

I had a crazy idea. The other team's flag was just behind Mr Schnitzel. If I could get past, maybe…

Freddy glanced at me. We'd always had a telepathic connection, somehow. He ran to the left, screaming random words like, 'Idiot!', 'Nasty!', and 'Red pineapples!' while I ran to the right. Mr Schnitzel focused on Freddy, trying to swipe him, but Freddy was a fast runner and Mr Schnitzel still had the pole in his foot.

I grabbed the pole held it above my head. The most I could do was drive it into his knee, but if I took a chance I could hit his heart.

I hesitated just a minute too long. The giant chicken whirled around and without thinking I launced it like a javelin. It embeded itself in his heart.

For a minute, he was still. Then he collapsed, a mass of feathers on the ground.

Me and Freddy looked at each other.

In unison, we both sprinted to the woods where Kayla was.

When we found her, she was lying unconscious on the ground. I shook her. She didn't stir.

We tried for a long time, until she finally opened her eyes. 'Kayla!' I cried joyously. 'Come on, we'll carry you to the nurses' office..'

She shook her head. 'No.'

'No?' Freddy asked. She coughed and wheezed out a couple more coughs. 'Locker 316,' she muttered. 'Find it.'

'What?' I asked. 'Kayls, don't-'

She pushed a key into my hands. 'Good luck,' she whispered.

She was gone.

 **New story! *Happy face*. Please review, it would make my day! Anyways, bye!**


End file.
